The Sweet Drug of Night
by miss-otaku-kalie
Summary: Sebastian wants his Ciel, but he is a servant to Ciel, so he can't force himself onto him… That is what is so great about underhanded methods of this sneaky clever devil 3. Really only a hell of a butler could do this to his pure lil master!


_Hi thank you so much for reading my first ever fanfic! I hope you enjoy it!_

_By the way if you ever see "(blah …blah…blah…__ミス__-__お宅__, __おたく__-__時間__)" just know it's my thoughts. The Japanese characters in the brackets just mean: miss-otaku-Kalie. _

**The Sweet Drug of Night**

_**Summary:**_ _Sebastian __**wants**__ his Ciel, but he is a servant to Ciel, so he can't force himself onto him… That is what is so great about underhanded methods of this sneaky clever devil 3. Really only a hell of a butler could do this to his pure lil master!_

It was late that night. Everything was much too silent…

The master of the house was sitting in bed facing the large window that was opposite to the door of his bedroom. The ribbon on his navy silk frock was professionally tied by his most perfectly devilish butler. In that attire, he truly looked like a porcelain doll, in a lifeless mansion.

"Here Young Master, please drink this before you sleep."

He picked a china tea cup with dark calming colours from the silver platter which neatly rested on the rather small bedside table. An obvious choice for a butler such as him. The mood Ciel was in was definitely represented in the fine tea set that was prepared by his most devilish butler. Mystery… With almost dance like fluidity, he poured the tea with such elegance that it seemed inhuman.

He leaned over the young lord, his butler's face close to his own. Ciel breathed heavily on Sebastian's neck.

The devil grinned.

"You have been tired recently, and that has diluted you performance." He teased, whispering the words softly into Ciel's ear. Such mocking words said in such a seductive way-Ciel could hardly speak. He held the delicate teacup in his gloved hand. Ciel's face flushed red before he grabbed the teacup out of his servants' hands.

"Please drink this and take some time to rest peacefully."A secret grin spread across the butler's face.

Ciel drunk down the liquid quickly, and handed the teacup back before getting underneath his duvet. He lay in bed, he was curious about his surroundings. It made him feel uncomfortable, and somehow having his butler by his side made him feel more at peace in the silent mansion. Sebastian had sent all the Phantomhive servants on a little mission- not to the knowledge of the master, of course-. The mission was a simple task that was set every month or so, when there was a case that needed the Intel of the common people. This tedious task took a lot of time and effort, and with more people searching for the needle in the hay stack, the faster they would find it.

Sebastian had the day chore of this task and the servants of the house did the night runs. Sebastian would never want to upset his young master's health by having him worry or sacrifice his sleep for the sake of the dark name given to him as the Queen's guard dog. Everything was set for Master Ciel to fall into a deep, relaxing slumber. Sebastian bowed to his master before picking up the candle holder, which was the sole light source in the room, and silver platter from Ciel's bedside table; turning around and heading for the door. As he reach the door knob Ciel mumbled under his breath

"Seb-sebastian…I'm felling rather…"

The mumble was so quite that it was barely audible, Sebastian turned around and replied

"Yes my Lord? Is there anything of the matter?" The corners of his lips started to curl. Sebastian had that devilish grin on his face.

"Seb…astian I'm f-feeling a bit… o-odd…hum~" Ciel started to gasp for air; he started to whimper slightly as his body gradually got hotter and unsteady. Under usual circumstances the answer to his odd behaviour could have been Ciel's weak lungs acting up again, and so causing him an asthma attack-but no… This was all planned…

The fact that the servants in the household were gone for the night on a _mission_, and the fact that young master was whimpering ever so slightly, unable to hold out very much longer, was no coincidence. He did it!…that devilish butler of his!

"What is it young master?" Sebastian stepped slowly closer to the bed, acting as if he had no clue of what was going on. (That damn butler ミス-お宅, おたく-時間)

"Nothing! Go away!" Ciel instructed. As Sebastian turned around, he still wore that devilish grin. Suddenly Ciel jolted his arm and grabbed his butler's tail coat. Ciel was hanging half off the bed. He looked up at Sebastian. Ciel's face was flushed red, as he gasped for air. His weak body slipped off the bed and landed in the cushion of Sebastian's arms. Ciel snuggled into his arms, curling into them, he was burning up, and he clutched Sebastian's tail coat as if he was in pain. Sebastian carefully placed the delicate body of his master onto the naked bed.

"Ahhh~ Seb…Sebasti…I-I feel weird. It feels weird~ Sebastian! Please save me~" Ciel begged Sebastian holding both his hands out to him with the little strength he had left. Sebastian climbed onto the bed, and held Ciel's burning hands to his face. Pressing the warm sensation into his cheeks, Sebastian, placed his gloved fingers into Ciel's mouth. Ciel's licked it, sucked it and moaned as his tongue was being played with. Ciel bite into the glove taking it off, revealing the sign of the contact made between him and the devil himself. Sebastian's other hand slid its way down the silky navy blue frock Ciel's inner thigh.

Sebastian lifted the frock to reveal Ciel's erect member. The tip of it barely showed and the fore skin quivered in ecstasy, though it wasn't yet touched. Sebastian was pleased to see the kiss marks he had made from the last time were still there and that no other scent was on the young master, apart from his own. No one touches his master, apart from him. It was an unspoken rule.

As Ciel sucked Sebastian's fingers, he jolted and his erotic voice broke the silence in the mansion.

"AHhhh~~~ Sebastian~ Seb, Seb, Sebastian~~" Ciel called out, as Sebastian pushed open Ciel's legs and began to lick his master's penis. Ciel was shocked that he could make such a sound, and quickly covered his mouth with his hand. His face was a fierce scarlet, which really couldn't be hidden even if he used his hands. Tears started to form in the corners of Ciel's eyes, and all you could hear from the master bedroom was muffled moans of ecstasy, leaping out of Ciel with every trust of Sebastian's dripping wet fingers.

"More! More! Sebastian, I want you inside me now!" Ciel screamed out, however Sebastian stopped and did not continue any further.

"You moron! I need you!" Ciel commanded his eyes were brimming with lust, but Sebastian didn't continue he just stared back at the sexually needy teen and teasingly smiled back. Ciel gathered all the strength he had and pushed Sebastian down on his back. Ciel was the one on top now he would be the one controlling what was going on. Though his body was weak, Ciel slowly and clumsily unbuttoned Sebastian's shirt and unzipped his pants. Ciel started to lick the length of Sebastian's long rod. Ohhh how he longed for it to be drilled up his ass. It was perfectly erect but Ciel loved its tastes, one thing he was sure of is that devils have sex in a way that is more beautiful than an angel's face.

While Ciel licked Sebastian, reaching each and every corner, and discovering Sebastian's new pleasure points, he fingered his ass constantly. Ciel's breathing had become irregular he needed it soon, no Ciel didn't need it, he craved it! He wanted Sebastian3. Ciel played with his hole, he scissored it, 2 fingers… 3 fingers~ Ciel dipped his body like a cat over Sebastian's chest. Sebastian held Ciel's waist down onto him while his other hand reached to, and slipped his huge rod into his master's tight little hole. It felt as tight as if it was his first. It was very pleasurable just slotting it slowly in and feeling the young master's hot, tight entrance taking in such a huge dick.

"AHHHHHH~~~HHHH~~HHHH! Ummm…." Ciel let out a rather strange but erotic voice, that got Sebastian hot. A trickle of sweat dipped down Ciel's face and as it did Sebastian leaned it and licked it. Ciel's hair was a mess, his bangs were flung around his forehead and he was so hot that he was dripping. (Interoperate this bit as you wish3ミス-お宅, おたく-時間.)

Slowly Sebastian raised a finger to Ciel's throat; gently, he ran down to the base of his throat. Sebastian Grabbed Ciel's chin as he leaned in and pressed againts Ciel's lips. He gave him a chaspe kiss then pulled back to look into his half closed eyes. Ciel fell onto Sebastian's body as he started to thrust in and out. Ciel could not help but scream out in ecstasy. Ciel feverishly kissed back, breathing heavily through his nose. His beating heart was loud and Sebastian could feel it through the navy blue frock. All Ciel could see was the man kissing him, everything else ceased to exist. It felt like he was part of him.

The kiss went on, wild and full of passion. It was no innocent kiss… This kiss was much more like the kiss used between two passionate lovers. Much different than what Ciel would have thought his first kiss would be. Their lips consumed each other till it was hard to tell who was really doing the consuming. Before Ciel could pull away to take a breath, a warm wet tongue entered his mouth.

"Oh god" Ciel thought as his tongue mingled with Sebastian. In and Out, In and Out… Sebastian's tongue explored Ciel's mouth, reaching every. It went on and on. Ciel gripped the shoulder pads of the ebony black tailcoat. Sebastian pounded Ciel faster and faster till he fainted. Both of them came together before Ciel passed out.

His master…No one but Sebastian can touch his master…it is an unspoken rule 3


End file.
